Lost Butterfly
by Vampire Lolita
Summary: AU. Karin is an orphan living with her abusive Auntie.One day she meets Himeka, a girl who sets her free. In an escape from her nightmarish reality, she enters a fantasy realm and deals with crazed "fangirl" warriors, and winning the heart of the prince.
1. Living Hell

**I do not own Kamichama Karin OR "Lost Butterfly" by RURUTIA! On with the story!**

XXXX

_Butterfly, I wander around, the subway is a maze _

_I fly and fly, but I can't find a way out_

XXXX

Her pencil made strokes on the paper, delicate but agile.

Notes? Pfft. Don't make me laugh.

Karin _was_ suppose to be writing notes, seeing as she was at school, but knew her strong suit wasn't learning. Or smartness (smartness?). Or paying attention…

Anyways, she could always try to read whatever textbook they were reading later. Right now, she was drawing another scene from a fantasy. Did you know she has a whole notebook full of these fantasy drawings? They're spectacular, breathtaking even. Curiously, her assignments in art class turn out to be rigid, smeared, and tacky.

This drawing was of a castle. It had tall spiraling towers, large domes of blue glass that had the appearance of bubbles, tall windows stained with all sorts of blue glass, and a light gray brick structure that seemed to blink in the correct lighting. However, unlike her other drawings of castles, this one had a more somber background, despite the cheeriness the castle itself demonstrated. The sky was a drab gray, and lusterless snow fell from the deep gray.

Karin drew simply what she thought, what she saw in her head. It was all a part of a greater picture, her inner fantasy. A fantasy she could only escape to in the safe haven of her bedroom.

As for everything else, it held a forbidding danger, a colorless landscape that drained her hope.

She was an orphan; she lived with her abusive Auntie, who didn't care for Karin other than paying tuition for her school and giving her a roof over her head. Punishments were dealt in blows from a fist, kick, or nearby object. Her screams of pain were silenced in the same manner. Nearly each day she retired to her bed with purple stains all over her aching body, sometimes littered carelessly with blood.

She was meek, shy; she only spoke when spoken to or to mutter a question. She didn't have any friends, not even a single acquaintance. Quite the opposite, in fact. She was often the object of scorn and bullying from her classmates, usually the girls. These girls were your stereotypical mean girls: bratty, selfish, and…er…mean. But they also had something else, something Karin couldn't see.

Jealousy. All of the material girls were uber jealous of Karin's beauty, a beauty Karin didn't even think she possessed. The girls knew that if Karin were to suddenly shift gears and become social, she would get any guy she would want.

Yes. That's right. The girls I'm talking about are fan girls. The ones who make groups to admire a certain boy and take out any threats (such as Karin) through the classic torture of bullying.

Back to Karin's appearance, she was quite beautiful for a 14-year old in eighth grade. She usually had her soft honey colored hair in a loose braid; out of her face yet modest. She had large, sparkling green eyes, framed with round glasses. She was thin, but not too skinny. Yet again for modesty's sake, she wore clothes that were a bit too big (Which made her somewhat cuter, like a little girl with sleeves too long).

However, Karin was whoever she wanted to be in her fantasy world. She didn't need glasses—or contacts—she could see perfectly. Her hair was silky and long, radiating like sunshine itself. And—she scolded herself inwardly for this—she had tight clothing; sexy.

This was indeed a world she can easily get lost in. And she had melted into it during class, only getting kicked out when her notebook was swiped away.

Karin awoke from her trance. She took in her surroundings, noting that class had finished and all of the students had already left. All, except for a group of girls.

Karin looked at the girl who'd stolen her notebook: a girl with cocoa colored curls that cascaded like a waterfall, a wicked smile on her face.

"Look at this girls!" She mocked, her posse giggling cruelly behind her "Hey, Karin! Is this your castle?" more obnoxious giggles erupted from the posse.

"Karin the princess!" The cocoa haired girl mock-preached, "The most beautiful, graceful girl in the world!"

Karin tried to ignore them by gathering her stuff to leave. Cocoa-head caught on and decided to push Karin closer to the edge.

"Can't say this is your best work, though," She shrugged casually, grin still glued to her face, "It would look much prettier if—"

_RIP_

_RIP_

_RIP_

Karin's heart felt much like the paper now was; torn up. She was frozen as she watched the paper flutter gracefully in defeat to the floor.

"There! Much better!" the girl said, voice dripping with malice. Her posse had changed their laughter to full-on cackling.

Karin picked up her bag and made a beeline for the door, her back turned to hysterical laughter. She didn't even notice that she left her notebook behind. She didn't really care at the moment, either.

So, she went off, walking as fast as she could before her tears found their way over the brim of her eyes.

Leaving her etched fantasy land in the clutches of evil.

XXXX

She walked carefully through the door of her Auntie's house. She let the door close and waited.

The lack of response meant that her Auntie wasn't home. She was probably out with some other sluts.

At that realization, she let the first sob rack her body.

Tears soon followed, making a delicate trail on her face. She stifled sobs as best as she could, but that only seemed to suffocate her more.

She made her way through her Auntie's luxurious home, to her bedroom, which paled immensely in comparison. After Karin's mom died, her mom's little sister (Karin's Auntie) got most of her sister's money. Karin's mom was a sweet woman, and she knew Karin would appreciate intricate heirlooms and prized possessions over money. Her Auntie, of course, had snatched away the most valuable. Her Auntie used the money to selfishly live in luxury, not letting Karin indulge in such finery.

Her Auntie was much to young to take responsibility of a child. Barely 23 years old she was. She simply paid for Karin's school's tuition because she knew it would take her out of the house sooner.

Karin opened the door to what few would call a safe haven. But to Karin, and those few other lost butterflies, it was what they would call heaven.

It was drab; unpainted and horribly furnished. The carpet was a bitter cream color, mussed and hopelessly tangled. The bed consisted of a creaky old metal frame, and the mattress was about three inches thick. She was given a warm quilt, but the pillow was still rather uncomfortable. Her clothes were piled on the floor.

She took a seat on the bed, pulled out a pencil, and worked on her homework, trying to avoid getting her paper wet with loose tears.

XXXX

She finished her homework at a late time, and she didn't want to leave her room to get diner for fear her Auntie would walk in drunk and ready to strike. Karin would rather take her chances with sneaking out the window with money from her part-time job. But it was too late for that. Auntie would freak if she found Karin out this late, and send police out to look for her.

A loud slam echoed through the house. Speak of the devil. Auntie was finally back, and by the way she slammed the door, she was considerately drunk. The sound of furious steps soon followed, coming towards Karin's room.

Karin scrambled to turn the single light bulb that illuminated her room. The steps were horrifyingly close, and she jumped on her bed, lying down. She didn't have time to pull up the covers, but she was sure a drunk Auntie wouldn't notice anything suspicious.

The door made a loud thud as it connected to the wall upon opening fiercely. She strode over to the bed where Karin lay. She saw Karin was asleep and screeched.

"Karin! You bitch!" and Karin still felt a blow to her shoulder. She muffled a pained squeak through her sleeping act. To her relief, Karin heard her Auntie's feet shuffle away. She tensed back up when Auntie's steps stopped.

Glass shattered close by, an empty wine bottle, Karin thought. The door finally closed with Auntie on the other side. Karin heard her Auntie walk away muttering, "She can slice her stupid feet open when she wakes up. Heh."

Karin could feel the tender skin of her feet split open and having hot blood escape through the lacerations. She could also feel the sting of glass embedding itself all over her body, had she been "awake" to experience the bottle being smashed onto her.

She opened her eyes slightly. Glass shards greeted her back, dainty but treacherous, gleaming in the moonlight next to her bed. She would find a way to manage around them and clean them up. But right now, she needed to sleep.

XXXX

Karin awoke the next morning more tired then she would prefer. But she had school today, so there's no room for argument. Karin swung her feet around to the side of the bed and hopped off.

The second before she made contact with the floor, she remembered the glass.

_Crap._

Karin stood, still waiting for her feet to go numb and her ankles to start tingling with the unfeeling.

But nothing. She looked around and, curiously, she found no glass. It was gone.

Even more peculiar though, was the object atop her piled clothes. Karin stared at it, unbelieving. She made her way over, making sure there was still no glass on the floor.

Even as she stood in the close proximity, she still thought her eyes were playing tricks on her. She rubbed her eyes repeatedly. Still there. Still the same object. She hesitantly leaned down to pick it up, to make sure it was real, that she could touch it.

The object was her illustration notebook.

XXXX

_Surely it's only when we die _

_That we discover the meaning of being born _

_But then it's too late _

_So we wander_

XXXX

**Ooh how did that get there? And where'd that glass go? All shall be answered…in the next episode of Lost Butterfly! **

**XD Hahaha! Anime preview style!**

**Okay: so first off, Karin is a bit ooc right now. But just like the manga (it is kinda like the manga this way, so it might not be ooc), Karin starts out calm and sad…then gets spazzy later.**

**Next: Karin's Auntie is WAAAAAAAAAAY younger and actually pretty in this. I just thought it would fit with the "rich-but-abusive" sort of deal for her.**

**Then: I know the lyrics aren't in order (lol are they **_**ever**_** in order with my fics anyways?), and I just want to put them where I see fit. **

**This fanfic is named after my favorite RURUTIA song: "Lost Butterfly". It's very amazing and it fits this fic pretty well.**

**Also, this is kinda inspired by the American movie "Sucker Punch". (It was a good movie! Sad, but still good!) You will find many differences between the movie and this fic though.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	2. A Strange Twist

XXXX

_If you scream until you're hoarse,_

_Even the new moon could fall_

_Even if the courage not to hesitate is but a faint light…_

XXXX

Things only got weirder from there. When Karin exited her room, sure her Auntie had left, she scrounged around for breakfast.

She was right, her Auntie had left. But when she entered the dining room, there was a tray of breakfast goodies. Golden-brown pancakes topped with whipped cream and strawberries, crisp bacon, a separate bowl of strawberries (someone knew she liked strawberries!), and some sort of tea. All of it was fresh.

Also on the tray, was a note. It was written in her Auntie's graceful-yet-harsh writing.

_Karin,_

_The new neighbor girl cooked us a meal. You obviously don't deserve it, the little pig you are, but I can't waste it by throwing it away,_ _so might as well waste it some other way._

New neighbor? Karin didn't remember a house for sale…

Her focus on that mystery was short-lived—she looked back to the breakfast. She'd always wanted to eat a western breakfast, a nice change from onigiri.

Upon further inspection of the tray, there was cream and sugar, probably for the tea. Karin hesitantly picked up the steaming cup and took a small sip—some sort of English breakfast tea with its delicate flavor. She stirred in some cream and sugar, resulting in a sweet, creamy bliss.

She next went for her fork. The pancakes still radiated with warmth, inviting Karin to dig in. She carefully cut her food (as was taught by Auntie), and swam in creamy thoughts to the taste that she had never experienced. For once her food wasn't bland. And she knew people ate this all the time—they ate for pleasure while Karin just ate for survival.

The strawberries were fresh—perfectly ripe. Soft yet crisp, and the sweetness tickled Karin's taste buds delightfully. The bacon was a significantly different flavor, smoky and juicy, but that's not to say it wasn't amazing, either.

The whipped cream had to be her new favorite food (although nothing quite beats the taste of fresh strawberries). It was like eating a cloud! Or at least what Karin imagined eating a cloud would be like. Fluffy, heavenly, sweet…

She finished her breakfast, got dressed, gathered her things, and headed for school.

For Karin, food can alter her mood. Today, she walked off humming in delight.

XXXX

Class was the same as always. Don't tell me you were expecting her _whole_ day to be great. She flipped through her drawing notebook during the lesson, keeping an eye on the clock (no repeats of yesterday, no siree). Everything was oddly in place.

Even though she was zoning out for the rest of class, she noticed when the break for lunch started. She gathered her things quickly, her current goal to get the heck outta here.

Unfortunately, she wasn't quick enough.

"Isn't that cute girls? Karin made a little friend!"

Karin looked from her peripheral vision. It was Cocoa Curls and her incredibly obnoxious posse of bakas.

"Awwww!" the posse chorused in unison.

What were they talking about? Karin laughed inwardly; they were teasing her about something of which she had no knowledge. She saw an opportunity.

"Karin has a little body guard! Someone to kiss her boo-boos when she falls!" Cocoa head sneered.

"Wh-what…" Karin had started to speak. No! She can't stutter! Not when she's found a perfect weak spot! "What are you talking about?" the look on Karin's face was genuine curiosity.

Cocoa did a double take. The evil grin disappeared from her face as she spoke, "Your friend?...the one that took your notebook from us?"

Karin was further confused. Her face was now completely bewildered. Her eyebrows raised in a way that questioned the mean girls' sanity.

Cocoa continued awkwardly, "Uh…d-don't play dumb!"

Karin started walking away. This was too much for Cocoa, who wasn't used to losing. Karin allowed a small smile when she heard Cocoa screech in frustration.

XXXX

Lunch break was over and class continued. More textbook passages (that Karin would have to read later), more notes (that Karin would have to take later), more lectures (that Karin would try to understand later).

Karin's notebook, practically her whole world, had been torn away from her then miraculously given back. And Karin, of course, drew more. This time, she thought of an angel. Her guardian angel, perhaps. Although beautiful, the angel didn't quite look like an angel. A sorceress maybe?

Karin had continued on to the next drawing when she was jerked from her thoughts. There was a knock at the door. After that, of course, the door opened and a girl Karin's age came in. She went straight to the teacher and showed her a note.

Whispers were exchanged. The only thing Karin could analyze of this girl was that she was gorgeous. Because during Karin's analysis, the teacher called Karin up.

"Himeka-san here has come to take you for an out of school activity," Karin's teacher informed.

Karin had no clue _who_ Himeka-san was or just _what_ this activity was. Karin didn't recall having a doctor's appointment or anything else today…

Karin hesitantly gathered her things, aware of the class's focus on her. She made her way up the row of desks to a smiling Himeka-san. She then followed Himeka out of the classroom.

They walked in silence. Awkward, but not quite uncomfortable. The girl Karin walked with had an unusually warm aura. An aura that told you you could trust someone.

"Um…I don't…" Karin started.

Himeka turned around, brilliant smile still in place.

"I'll explain when we get to the café."

XXXX

The journey to the café had been very quiet. The only thing Karin asked was clarification on Himeka's name.

"_Himeka-san…that's your name, correct?" _

_Himeka merely hummed, sugar-sweet smile still fixed genuinely on her face, "Yup!"_

They got a table outside and ordered a snack. Karin opened her mouth to speak, but Himeka beat her to it.

"I'm just gonna ask you a few questions, okay? Then I'll explain _everything," _Himeka promised.

Karin shifted uncomfortably in the cushioned seat. This kind of thing is normally really sketchy. You tell her what she wants to know and then—BAM!—she runs off with all of your personal information.

She was, as stated earlier, gorgeous. Long, straight, raven hair that would make the night sky envious. And you know how pretty skin looks when you're in the moonlight? Yeah, Himeka's skin had that special luminosity, no moon needed. Her eyes were a very warm brown; they were like flower fields, inviting you in to frolic among the blooms.

"Yeah, I know," Himeka sensed the mood, "You have every right to not trust me. But answer what you want, I guess."

Karin nodded. This girl's way too sweet to be sketchy…

"Great! So…" Himeka started, "Your name's Hanazono Karin, correct?"

Karin nodded meekly, "Yeah…" but Karin really wanted to know how she knew.

"'Kay. How's your family? Parents, siblings? Maybe even legal guardians?" Himeka continued.

"I uh…" Karin fidgeted. Was she really going to tell a complete stranger about her life? "Um…actually I live with my Auntie…my parents are…"

Himeka caught on, sensing the mood once again, and sensing her pain. "Ah. That's enough, I understand."

Karin felt a bit better, Himeka didn't seem to be prying for every tiny detail of her personal life, with that last comment she said.

Then the waitress came around with their food. They'd both ordered stylish fondant cakes and spiced tea.

They calmly started their snacks, Himeka looking up every so often and giggling. Himeka soon continued though.

"In your mother's will…or maybe even in your father's, what sort of objects were there?" Himeka asked.

This one stumped Karin. It was quite a while ago…she barely knew her father at that. She fiddled with the hem of her skirt in thought. She tried closing her eyes and focused with all her might.

"I…think there was…a—a bracelet! Some other jewelry too…mostly gold and silver, that old stuff that's really beautiful and intricate. I think there was an embroidered fan—"

"Wait!" Himkea exclaimed, "Back to the jewelry—what else was there?"

"Um…" Karin clenched her eyes shut and tapped her head rapidly, as if the answer were laid out right in front of her, with no way for words to reach it. "A necklace? Yeah, a necklace. With small silver roses…and also…a…" Karin looked to her hand, remembering instantly, "A ring!"

"That's it!" Himeka urged, "What did it look like?"

Karin picked up her fork and started poking at her fondant, "It—I'm sorry, my Auntie confiscated it all. I hardly caught a glimpse of it, but I think it was real simple. Just a simple bauble mounted on the banner. In the right light though, it was—" Karin paused abruptly to look for the right word, "It was iridescent."

Himeka's smile formed once again, "I thought so!" Then she seemed to be searching her pocket for something.

Now, Karin thought it was weird to ask someone about a deceased's will, not seeing why it would be important, but when Himeka took an object out of her pocket, Karin was beyond shocked.

A ring. Just a simple bauble mounted on the banner. In the right light however, it was _iridescent_.

"Like this?"

Karin stared, "Yeah…exactly…like that…"

"It's yours."

Karin didn't need to say anything. Her face read of confusing and unbelieving.

"Time to explain!" Himeka chirped.

XXXX

Nothing made sense right now.

_Why does she have my ring?_ Karin thought, _and how did she get it?_

"First of all I'm going to come right out and say," Himeka started, "That I'm a witch."

Karin's mind became a train wreck of thoughts, one colliding with another, over and over. Karin straightened out her thoughts long enough to state, "Prove it."

Himeka giggled, then rummaged through her pocket again. She took out a neatly folded piece of paper.

"Here," she said, handing it to Karin, "This is the note I gave your teacher, excusing you from class."

Karin accepted the note and unfolded it. Expecting it to have potion recipes or long winded spells, naturally she was baffled by the fact there was nothing on the piece of paper.

It was blank.

Karin looked up at Himeka (who's still smiling), then back down at the paper.

"I…don't understand. It's blank…" Karin trailed off.

"That," Himeka said matter-of-factly, "Is because I charmed her. I didn't know what I would take you out of school for, so I left that up to the charm."

"I'm still not convinced," Karin said while looking, well, unconvinced.

"Oh dear. Hmmm…" Himeka tapped her chin, thinking, "May I see your bag?"

"Are you going to make it disappear or something?" Karin asked bluntly.

"No, but never mind, I just need you to get your illustration notebook out," Himeka replied.

Karin was struck speechless once again, seeing as she had never told Himeka of a notebook, much less an illustration notebook. She obeyed anyway, placing it in the middle of the table.

"Some girls took this from you yesterday, if I'm correct," Himeka said, "So, I took it back and returned it to you. You're probably also wondering about the glass. I cleaned that up while I was at it."

Karin's jaw dropped open. There's certainly no way someone could just come from out of the blue and make that up, having it also be true.

"Oh, and did you enjoy breakfast?" Himeka added, "I like to cook, and I thought you could use some fancy food."

Karin was still speechless as Himeka used the silence to finish her fondant.

"Sooo," Himeka said after she finished her snack, "You believe me now?"

"I guess," Karin said uncertainly, "I mean, there's no other explanation for that…no logical explanation, at least."

"Ah, but you see," Himeka chirped, "Magic isn't logical. It's built off beliefs. It's something you have to believe in. And _you_, Karin, believe in magic, now don't you?" Himeka even pointed to Karin's notebook for emphasis.

Karin let out a laugh, "You got me there!"

Once again, Karin got a serious look on her face. "But there's still one thing you haven't told me," She said, "What do you need me for?"

"Oh, yes! Of course! I nearly forgot," Himeka laughed, "As you probably already know, witches don't exist here."

"Well yes…" Karin agreed with the obvious.

"So then that means I came from a different world, I came here using my magic."

"Mmhmm."

"In the world I come from, there are four princes, ruling their own territories. The territory I live in, named Kujyou, has been cursed with darkness and eternal snow. Hand me your notebook."

Karin did as she was told and Himeka flipped through the pages. "I believe this drawing portrays it exactly," She said, pointing at Karin's drawing of the castle she'd drawn yesterday.

"That's really what it looks like?" Karin exclaimed.

"Yeah, actually, all of these drawings are of my world. They're quite beautiful," Himeka complimented, "Which leads me back to my main point. There is a way to reverse the curse. There are gifted individuals, called Goddesses. They have special powers. Goddesses are chosen by rings, which are magical tools used to find these talents. If a Goddess marries the prince, the land of Kujyou will be free of the curse."

Karin had a feeling she knew where Himeka was going with this. "Sooo…?" Karin asked, ready to hear the climax of Himeka's speech.

"Karin. This isn't just any ring," Himeka's face was serious, with just a small smile, "It's one of the special tools. It doesn't light up when caught in the right light. It lights up when it's near the special talent. You're a Goddess, Karin."

Karin was so glad she wasn't sipping tea, or else she would've done a spit-take. "What?"

"We need you, Karin. There's an academy to train girls into Goddesses, but you have such strong talent that you don't need to go there. The people of the land of Kujyou are losing hope. We can't wait any longer." Himeka reasoned, already trying to convince Karin before she even gave her answer.

Karin, first of all, wasn't sure she was ready to go to a totally different world. On the other hand, she wouldn't be leaving much behind. Although, she was certain she wasn't ready to marry. But…it was a prince.

Karin also knew that her fantasy world existed. She knew that this was her only chance, that she should dive in and indulge in it. She had a chance to be free. She didn't have to get beat to death by her Auntie, because Karin honestly thought that's how she would die. She wouldn't have to hear mean fangirls mask their insecurities through strings of nasty insults. She could start over. Be whoever she wanted to be.

"I…I have to think about it," Karin muttered.

XXXX

_I fly and fly, but I can't find a way out_

_Someday, if that day comes for you_

_Remember, remember, I'm here_

XXXX

**Yay! I really like this story! I hope you do, too! The chapters in Himeka's world will be quite fun. At least I picture them as being fun.**

**I don't have much of a note…**

**I think this will be my longest fanfic as of present, because I have a bunch of stuff planned for this!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	3. Start All Over

Karin was drowning in conflict on her way home. The school day was practically over, and her Auntie shouldn't be home yet.

She very much wanted to go to the other dimension. I mean, if she didn't like it, Himeka could just bring her back, right? She is kind of a witch after all. And why wouldn't she like it? This is the world she's been fantasizing of since always. She probably wouldn't mind any problems that occurred there…they at least couldn't be as bad as they are here, right?

Right…?

She was asking herself too much. With each new question or conflict, the voice in her head would become even more unsure, hushing itself eventually to a whisper.

She shook her head in dismay; she'd never be able to decide like this. Just because someone needs her doesn't mean she can aspire to their expectations. They'd be disappointed, bored with her. They probably have the wrong girl.

Well, what was her life anyway?

That question appeared suddenly, after she tried to push all questions away. So, Karin thought. She thought of the good things in her life, and the bad things. The answer was so obvious, yet she had to reach for it within the depths of her mind, finding just the right way to explain it. She finally grabbed it, and clung to it tightly so as to not lose it.

Her life was a train. A train that everyone else had control of. And she couldn't do anything. She was just there, easily mistaken as a decoration. A doll. A puppet, maybe. She was just there, watching the days pass and seasons change, not changing anything herself to give her life meaning. And she knew her life had no meaning. She knows that she's in control of one thing, and that's stopping the train. It could come to a screeching halt, and no one would care. She'd die silently, and she might be pitied for a day or two, and then forgotten in the rush of the ever-changing world. That's how it was for her. She was just there, floating in a black void.

With that answer, she realized even more than before just how much of a chance this was for her. She was caged, shackled, and was offered the key to her freedom. Was she really going to turn that down?

Someone needed her. No—not even that. A whole world needed her, a girl who has no meaning in her life, who just walks on wearing the same expression and carrying the same dread every day.

Maybe she would have to work harder. Maybe it'll be tough. But she has to try.

XXXX

Karin was cooking rice for her dinner when Auntie came home.

She knew Auntie was home because the door slammed. Oh, and because the atmosphere became cold suddenly.

Auntie strode past the kitchen, into the dinning room just across, and took a seat. Karin tensed as she felt her Auntie's snake-like eyes fall on her, piercing her back uncomfortably.

Karin expected her to say something, wanted her to say something, just to lighten the tension. But Auntie continued her unwavering stare at Karin.

"Sooo…Karin," her Auntie finally drawled, a small smirk on her face, which was caked with too much make-up…as usual.

"Yes, Auntie?" Karin asked, not too timidly nor too forcefully. She'd been scolded for speaking both ways before.

"Do you know Sumire?" She asked, which was unexpected to Karin.

Sumire was one of Auntie's slut friends. Karin was pretty sure she was the one who smoked. Ah, yes, and her thick red curls would reek of the smoke afterwards. _That _

Sumire.

"Yes…" Karin responded obediently, still not understanding what this had to do with her.

"Well," Auntie started, sounding all too sweet, "I was talking to her today, and she said the most interesting thing! Do you want to know what she said, Karin?"

Karin flinched. "What, Auntie?" She managed.

"She said she saw you at a nearby café with some other girl," Auntie continued with her mock sweetness, "But that can't be right! You were in school!" That's where Auntie's eyes narrowed and her lips formed a distinct grimace, tone darkening, "Right?"

"It was an excused absence—"

"Y'know what? I don't want to hear you're lies. You're stupid filth. That's why you'll never succeed in school, or anywhere! I pay for you're tuition, and this is what you reward me with! You hand it back, you say 'no thank you'. You skip school and you focus solely on stupid scribbles on paper!" Auntie shouted, getting up from her seat, "You're an ungrateful brat who will never amount to anything! You're a waste of a life! A waste of space!"

Auntie was now cursing as she made her way over to Karin to deal a punishment. Karin had turned around just in time to dodge one of the blows.

Karin looked up at her Auntie, knowing she had crossed another line. Her Auntie's face was all red, and anger was written all over her features. Avoiding a punishment meant more punishment, and since Karin had started disobeying her Auntie, she continued down that path. She ran.

She ran all the way to her room, her fear willing her to go faster. She slammed the door once inside, and leaned against it with all her weight.

Her Auntie, of course, had followed and was now pounding on the door, screaming, "Karin! Open the damn door!"

Karin looked around her pitiful room to find anything to block the door with. To her dismay, nothing seemed big or heavy enough to do the trick. What Karin needed was a miracle.

…Or perhaps, a little magic.

She thought back to what Himeka had told her.

"_Magic isn't logical. It's built off beliefs. It's something you have to believe_ _in."_

Karin closed her eyes and started to focus. Her beliefs all went to something, anything that would save her. Eventually, the pounding on the door had been drown out. She was floating in a tranquil sea of clouds, so it felt, rather than leaning against the hard, currently vibrating, wooden door.

Karin suddenly sensed another presence in the room. Her eyes fluttered open to reveal Himeka, standing in the middle of her room with a leather messenger bag.

"You called?" Himeka sang.

Karin sighed in relief, "Himeka-san! I'm so relieved!"

Himeka giggled and responded, "You can back away from the door now. I put a magical lock on it."

Karin hesitantly backed away, but felt better when the door still didn't cave with all the incessant pounding and twisting of the knob.

Himeka looked at Karin expectantly, as if waiting. Karin caught on, realizing instantly.

"I've made my decision." It was a confident statement, not hesitant or unsure, not meek or wobbly.

Himeka smiled, "And?"

Karin allowed herself a small smile, already thinking about the journey in front of her, "I'll go."

Himeka's smile widened as she clasped her hands in joy, "That's the spirit!" And with that, she reached into the messenger bag she'd brought and took out a creamy baby blue fabric.

"Snow, of course, is very cold, so you should put this on," Himeka offered.

Karin quickly changed into the ensemble; a long sleeved mini dress that was baby blue except for the part that scooped down from the collar to just under the bust, which was white, and trimmed with white scalloped lace. The sleeves were also trimmed with white scalloped lace. There was a black sash that wrapped around the dress at about the hips, with a black bow on the side. The skirt of the dress reached mid-thigh, and puffed out a bit. The whole thing came with a matching blue shawl trimmed with fur and also came with black thigh-high stockings. Needless to say, Karin loved it.

"Ready?" Himeka asked.

Karin knew she was more than ready, and the outfit pumped her up even more. "Absolutely."

"Okay," Himeka hummed while rummaging through her bag, "Lastly, put this on,"

It was the ring, Karin's ring. It was still shining in all its glory. Karin grabbed it and put it on. There was a giant burst of light before the ring dulled a bit, and the bauble turned pink.

"Now we're all set. Anything you need to do before we go?" Himeka asked.

Karin looked back at the door, which was still being hit by Auntie.

"The magic will wear off when we leave. Do you want to write a note or something?" Himeka offered.

"Sure," Karin said, and walked over to her school bag, taking out a piece of paper and a pencil. She then emptied the rest of her school bag, deciding to take it with her, and placed the note on her bed.

"You wrote that you're running away? Good choice," Himeka smiled, "Now are we ready?"

"Yes," Karin finalized.

"Alrighty~" Himeka sang as the room started to twist.

XXXX

_There are probably as many meanings for happiness as there are hearts _

_But we have too much _

_So we lose sight of it_

XXXX

**I'm running out of lyrics DX**

**I'll figure something out…**

**Anyways…**

**Yay! Next time is the other dimension! Just to tell you though, Karin's not going to meet the prince (*cough cough Kazune cough cough*) immediately. Things are going to happen before she gets to the palace, and even then they won't like each other from the beginning. Basically, It'll take awhile before any romance happens (although there might be some slight KarinxJin and/or KarinxMichiru on the way), so don't hate me! Please?**

**School's back, summer's over, and so it might take longer to upload new chapters, especially since I'm starting high school (high school= more homework). I'll try my best, though, but I think I'll write more often, so it might actually get updated sooner than usual! MAYBE, though.**

**Thank you for all of the lovely reviews! I love reading them, they really encourage me!**

**Oh, and also, about Karin's outfit. I drew a picture of it (I love describing clothing, I actually hope to become a fashion designer!), and described what it looked like. I hope it's not too confusing. But if it is, I might do a poster of "Lost Butterfly" on Deviant Art, and Karin would be wearing that. If I ever get around to it, then I'll put a link in!**

**Thank you very much once again!**


	4. Crash Landing

The room was twisting with the effects of Himeka's magic. Karin released a gasp at the intriguing sight. Her eyes widened, trying to take it all in. She wondered if the floor beneath her (which was hard to distinguish, if it was even still existing) would still support her weight if she stepped out…

"Stay close!" Himeka exclaimed, "I've honestly never traveled to a different dimension with someone in tow, so be careful!"

Eventually, everything around them started to dissolve into nothingness. It resembled paint chipping off a wall. Karin could tell the temperature was dropping because of her exposed face.

Karin's vision suddenly turned blurry as she dizzily reached out for support.

"Himeka, I think I—" Karin managed before she felt herself fall over.

She fell, and she even had that feeling, the one that feels like you're being tickled and your stomach's twisting at the same time, where it feels like you fall a great distance. But just as she thought she was going to smash into the ground eventually, she was already on the ground.

She was on her hands and knees in the snow, which was currently all she could see. She felt like everything was still tilting, being brought so abruptly to the ground.

She panted a bit before asking, "Himeka?" which was answered with silence.

She looked up and saw the most magnificent view.

Off in the distance, was the castle she had drawn, down to the exact detail (well, from here, at least). She immediately felt her heart swell with comfort and familiarity, despite the cold that was biting her face.

The castle seemed so desolate and fragile, only to be perfectly framed by the rapidly falling snow.

Her breath danced in delicate wisps as she exhaled and rose to her feet. She appeared to be on a steep hill or a plateau, overlooking the rest of this country. Now that she was on her feet, she could see a city quite a ways from the castle, in front of it.

It all seemed like it was taken from the pages of a fairytale.

A twisted one.

Suddenly snapping out of her trance, she realized Himeka was nowhere to be seen. She whipped her head around, looking for her, distressed. She thought back to what Himeka had said about something like this happening. So what now? Does she wait for Himeka to find her (which involve the strong possibility of freezing out here)? Or does she walk to the city, to find someplace to stay (making it harder for Himeka to find her)?

She figured the second option would be best. She hadn't taken much of a step before she heard a deep rumble. She froze immediately in her tracks. It wasn't quite the ground that was rumbling, but more like the air itself.

Karin looked up to see a giant plane that looked like it was used for combat. All she could do was stare at it in awe; not even considering the fact it would be a danger to her.

She stopped gapping, however, when a piece of paper flew in her face. She quickly reacted and took it off her face. There was something written on it.

_Quick! They've spotted you! Take off your ring and throw it up in the air! Trust me, Karin-chan! _

_-Himeka_

Karin, confused, ripped the ring off her finger and threw it up in the air. The ring then disappeared in a puff of smoke.

She looked back to the airship, which currently floated just above her. She saw something drop from it (a rope ladder, perhaps?) as the massive ship stalled in the air.

An odd scent attacked her nose, and soon she was wheezing and her eyes watered up. As much as Karin tried to fight, it was no use. She blacked out, and fell like an elegant puppet whose strings were cut off.

XXXX

She was warm, very warm. She dreamt she was wrapped in a cloud, all fluffy and delicate. It warmed her to her very soul. It was almost strong enough to thaw a heart frozen by the cold words of others. Almost, but not quite.

She experienced such comfort that she slowly slipped out of the dream, almost unnoticeably, rather than being ripped out like she was use to, to the sour tune of Auntie's screaming (at Karin).

She was conscious again. She opened her eyes, wary of what they would reveal.

A cat.

No, really. There was a cat, sitting on her chest. It had a little star on its forehead and its mouth was upturned into a smile. It was staring very intently at Karin.

And Karin stared back. She hesitated, then yelped.

"Gyaa!" Karin sat up sending the poor cat flying. The cat emitted a screech of its own, being throw to the floor.

Karin looked about the room for a second. It looked like a dormitory, as many beds were scattered across the large room. She herself was in one of the (extremely fluffy—no wonder she dreamt of clouds!) beds.

Well, the cat didn't like its little flight, judging on its bitter expression it dawned as it strutted back over to Karin.

"Just what's the biiiiig idea, huh?"

Karin froze. It. Just. Spoke!

"Gosh. Himeka never told me that you were a mute," the cat grumbled.

"You know Himeka?" Karin exclaimed, forgetting how peculiar it was that it could talk.

"Of course I do!" the cat said, irritated, "Us witches have to stay in touch, after all."

Karin stared blankly at the cat for what seemed like an eternity. The cat didn't understand why it was being stared at so.

"What's wrong? Did I break you?" the cat asked.

Karin burst out laughing. "Your…a witch? Ahahaha!"

"Yes I am," the cat hissed, "I am Nike the witch. Himeka asked me ever so nicely to look over you. But apparently, she forgot to mention that I would be guarding some ungrateful brat…"

"Oh, no! I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Karin, still laughing slightly, apologized, "It's just, in the world I'm from, the cats don't talk and they certainly aren't magical."

Nike narrowed her eyes and muttered, "What a strange world…"

Nike's ears twitched suddenly. "Hush, Karin. Someone's coming."

Nike burrowed under the fluff of the blankets, concealing herself entirely. The door opened noiselessly as a girl with long green hair came in.

"Oh!" the girl hummed, her voice sweet, "You're awake!"

The girl scurried over to where Karin lay in bed, and bowed slightly. "Hello! I am Miyon Yi. I'm a student here!"

Karin's eyes widened in fear and shock. "Student? Where am I?"

Miyon cocked her head to the side. "Why, you're at the Goddess Training Academy."

At Karin's bewildered look, she continued, "We found you in the middle of nowhere. You would've died if we didn't do something! So, we brought you here. Where are you from?"

Karin felt Nike's paw nudge at her thigh, telling her to invent a story.

"I…" Karin started, thinking about how to form her lie, "I don't know. All I remember is being out there in the cold. I don't know why, though."

"You must have amnesia!" Miyon gasped, "Oh, this is so exciting! I mean, that's horrible, but I never thought I'd run into someone with it!"

Karin just nodded. She wasn't quite sure what to think of Miyon.

"Well," Miyon said, calming down, "I suppose you can start taking classes here, until you remember where you're from! I'll go tell the headmaster now!" With that, she shuffled back out of the room eagerly.

Nike rustled her way out of the covers. "Gee, that girl's a bit of a ditz, huh?" she mewed.

"Yeah…" Karin trailed off in thought.

"Well, it's decided then," Nike started up determinedly, "You're going to act as a student here until you find a way out!"

Karin looked back at the witch. "Huh? What? Really? I don't think you know who you're dealing with. I'm extremely dull. It could be months until I find a way out!"

"Don't worry," Nike said smoothly, "You have one of the greatest witches ever with you!"

Karin gazed blankly once again at the witch.

"What?" Nike asked, getting tired of Karin's drowsy answers.

"Nike, huh?" Karin said, "…Well, you remind me of a cat I once had. I think I'll call you Shi-chan."

"WHAT?" Nike exclaimed, "What do you think I am? Some pet you can tote around and show off? Uh-uh, no sir."

"Whatever you say, Shi-chan."

XXXX

_Far away, even if we're apart, I can pray for happiness _

_Even if it doesn't reach you, even if it doesn't reach you, I'll make a song for you_

XXXX

**Short and to the point. But hey, I'm back. The next one will be better.**

**About Shi-chan; I decided it would make more sense if she were named Nike, like she is in the manga (Karin just calls her Shi-chan because while it IS her cat, there's a different soul inhabiting her), and then just call her Shi-chan.**

**Thanks for reading! See you soon!**


End file.
